Dead Happiness
by AlexSkarsgardIsMine
Summary: A one-shot involving Bubba, Sookie, and Eric.


I heard a screeching sound outside, and it sounded like my cat, Tina. I had to admit, I was frightened. But that's nothing new, considering all I've been through. Ever since the vampires came out of the coffin, life has been so chaotic and frightening because you have no clue what the Fellowship of the Sun or one of the vamps are gonna do next. I gulped, and stepped out the back door where the sound was loudest. I was breathing heavily at this point. I reluctantly stepped down onto the back porch. The screeching sound was slowly fading away. I was within arm reach of the switch to the porch light, so I flipped it on. Bubba was squatted down on the ground, his mouth to the cat's neck. I gasped. He heard me, and looked up at me. "Miss Sookie!" he said, sounding happy. Bubba dropped the animal's lifeless body and ran up to give me a light squeeze. Silent tears were running down my face. That cat was a good one, and I wasn't happy to have lost her. Bubba looked confused. He must not of understood what he'd just done. Bubba is Elvis. When he was found at the morgue, one of the attendants was a vampire, and he found that he still had a spark of life. The attendant was a huge fan of his, so he turned him. Bubba's head is messed up, and he likes to feed on cats. I suddenly heard a small meow, and looked down at my feet. "Tina?" The cat glanced up at me as if she was thinking, What the hell do you think? I swiftly turned my head to where the other cat was lying, but it wasn't a cat anymore. It was a naked human body. Oh my God. It's a shape shifter. I hopped down from the porch and ran over to the body. She was obviously dead. "Bubba, do you realize that you killed a person instead of a cat?" I asked him, in shock. I would've thought he'd realize of it was a shape shifter instead of an actual cat. He looked down at the floor. "I don't like shape shifters, anyway," he replied softly. "We have to do something with the body." Bubba thought that over for a second. "We could burn it." "That'd draw too much attention from the neighbors. And I don't want Bill coming over here right now." He now looked deep in thought. I was too. She had to have had a family. Her parents would've been shifters too. But why was she here in the first place? It made me sick to think of this poor girl's family and how worried they must be. "Bubba, where did you find her?" "Back in your woods on my way over here. I don't know why I brought it over here." It was taking a lot out of him to think this hard. "Wait, why are you here?" "The sheriff wanted you to come see him, so he sent me over to get you," he answered. I smiled at that. Eric is the sheriff of Area 5 which includes Shreveport and Bon Temps. "First we need to get rid of the body. Then we'll head over to Fangtasia." He nodded. "Any other ideas?" "The only thing I can think of is burying it in the woods." "That'll have to do." Bubba went to the body and picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. I went to the shed and got a shovel. I shuddered. I'd already gotten rid of a body with Eric, and now Bubba. Bubba was nice, but he scared me slightly. You can never know what he's gonna do. Especially if you ask him to sing or call him Elvis.

Down at the entrance to the woods, we found a good out of sight spot to bury the body. I started digging. Bubba was getting impatient, so I handed him the shovel and he dug a man-sized hole in about two minutes. He put the body in the hole. Of course, he didn't even break a sweat, while I was standing there panting like a dog from when I was digging the hole. I perked up when I thought of Eric. Damn blood bond, I thought. I was starting to think that it wasn't just the blood bond that was making me feel this way for Eric, but because of my lust for him. It might actually turn into love, which is hard on both me and him.

Bubba and I headed towards the house, and I went to go slip on some shoes to go to Fangtasia to meet Eric. I started talking to Bubba, and realized he wasn't there. Oh yeah, I've never invited him in. I'm not sure if I trusted him to be in my house. So I yelled to him, "I'll be ready in a minute!" I realized I was stilling wearing my bar uniform, so I changed out of that and into some tight flare jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt. That would make Eric happy. I then slipped into a pair of black flip flops. Eric and Bubba wouldn't care if I dressed pretty casually. After all, it was about midnight. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed for the door. Bubba was still standing on the back porch. "Wanna ride in the car?" I asked reluctantly. I also didn't know I felt about him in my car. "Sure," he said. We walked over to the car, Bubba a little faster than I. I hit the unlock button on my keys, and Bubba went over to the driver's side and opened it for me. "Thank you. What a gentleman." He grinned brightly and went over to his side. Shreveport was only a twenty minute drive from here, so hopefully it wouldn't be too awkward of a car ride. He searched the glove compartment for a CD. "Got any Elvis?" My chin dropped. He was being dead serious. I never thought he would ask for music by himself since he rarely even sang. "Uh, n-no. Sorry," I stuttered. I don't understand why I was this shocked. "It's alright." My shock ceased after thirty seconds, and we then stopped talking. It wasn't as awkward as I had thought.

We arrived at Fangtasia, and I decided to go through the back employee door. I didn't think Eric and Pam would mind since I'd done it plenty of times before. I walked in with Bubba and we stood there in Eric's office where Pam and Eric were talking in a foreign language. They spoke like that a lot for a reason that I didn't know. Pam left the office and smirked at me. I plopped down into the chair in front of Eric's desk and smiled. He grinned back, showing a little fang. "You may go back home," Eric said to Bubba. It was more of a command telling him to leave immediately. "Yes, sheriff." Bubba went out the back door, leaving Eric and I to stare at each other intently. He got that little look in his eyes that said some lusty feelings were kicking in and his fangs were fully retracted. "I want you to see my home," he said in a seductive tone. 


End file.
